Text-to-speech (TTS) systems provide versatility in telecommunications networks. TTS systems produce audible speech from text messages, such as email, instant messages, or other suitable text. One drawback of TTS systems is that the voice produced by the TTS system is often generic and not associated with the particular source providing the message. For example, a text-to-speech system may produce a male voice no matter who the person sending the message is, making it difficult to tell whether a particular message came from a man or a woman.